Entre Espada y Guadaña
by Nana Walker
Summary: Serie de drabbles sobre la relacion entre Maka y Chrona. Advertencias dentro


N/A: Holas gente! Aquí Nana con su segundo fic de SE. Siendo sincera, nunca me ha gustado mucho el yuri, pero el pairing MakaxChrona simplemente se me hace adorable. Por lo mismo, decidí publicar una serie de drabbles sobre estas dos (mi primer trabajo yuri xDu) y que, a media que transcurran, irán aumentando en rating xDu. Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Atsushi Okubo.**  
****Extensión:** En la primera versión: 570 palabras. Luego de la edición quedó en 592 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Una leve pincelada de Shojo ai.

**Resumen****del****capítulo:** Cada roce de ella la ponía más nerviosa.

* * *

_**Entre Espada y Guadaña**_

_**I. Estudio**_

El lápiz retumbó en el suelo, cuando la pequeña punta de mina se topó con las cerámicas que adornaban el piso. Chrona miró nerviosa a todos lados, dispuesta a agacharse a recoger su lápiz, pero la rubia se le adelantó y, con una sonrisa extendida de oreja a oreja, se lo pasó.

— Toma, Chrona.

— Gracias— farfulló con nerviosismo, mientras se retorcía los sesos pensando si esa escueta palabra era la correcta para los momentos como ese.

Maka le dedicó otra sonrisa en respuesta y se dirigió nuevamente a sus deberes. Chrona dirigió su trémula mirada al cuaderno de su compañera, notando su escritura rápida, pulcra y estilizada, respetuosa de la sangría, de las mayúsculas y otros signos de puntuación para luego, un poco avergonzada, dirigir la vista al suyo, el cual mostraba gran parte de desorden por un lado e ininteligibles jeroglíficos, por el otro. No entendía el porqué Maka se había ofrecido a ayudarla a estudiar, sabiendo lo torpe que era en ello y, viera en la forma en que lo viese, lo mejor sería que la Shokunin de la Guadaña estudiase por su cuenta, pues sería mucho más productivo así.

— ¿Pasa algo, Chrona?— le preguntó curiosa, al fijarse que su amiga miraba su cuaderno sin pestañear. La muchacha, cabizbaja, se limitó a negar con la cabeza por lo que Maka, al notar que la respuesta de Chrona no era sincera, decidió echar un vistazo al cuaderno de su compañera: cómo lo supuso, sus ejercicios estaban mal hechos—. Si no entiendes, te puedo explicar esto— se ofreció, mientras señalaba la tarea.

La muchacha miró avergonzada el desastre en el que había convertido a ese cuaderno y tratando de enmendarlo, fue a coger la goma, topándose con el roce de los dedos de Maka con la que, seguramente, coincidió en ideas. Al rozar esos finos y blanquecinos dedos con el dorso de su mano, fue víctima de un débil espasmo, seguido de un shock eléctrico que provoco un alzamiento en masa de los escasos vellos que poseía en su cuerpo y el aceleramiento de su pulso.

— ¡Eres una inútil!— gritó Ragnarok, sacándola de sus cavilaciones, aprovechando de golpearla al verla distraída—. ¡Siempre te lo he dicho!

— No la molestes— lo regañó Albarn, mientras interponía un libro entre los puños del minúsculo ser y la cabeza de Chrona, quien miraba ruborizada a su amiga y añadió, dirigiéndose a la afectada—. Mira esto se hace así…

La caucásica le explicó todo lo del cuaderno de matemáticas, con una paciencia de santa, mientras Chrona trataba de atender a cada palabra con el máximo cuidado posible.

— ¿Soul no va a venir a prepararse para los exámenes?— consultó curiosa, apenas Maka terminó de explicarle la materia.

— Preferí dejarlo en casa— contestó, con la mirada fija en el cuaderno—. Creo que es mejor así.

Otro espasmo, otra revolución en su interior. Maka prefería estar con ella a solas, concluyó para sí, animándose ante esta perspectiva. Una sonrisa, que tanto le costaba esbozar, se dibujo temerosa en su rostro. Maka prefería estudiar con ella a solas, se repitió, emocionándose ante esa posibilidad. Distraída, le echó otra mirada de reojo a su compañera, estudiando cada expresión de ella, mientras esta última contestaba los ejercicios sin que, esta vez, se percatase de ello. Después, positiva, se volteó a terminar su propia tarea, para que Maka pudiese sentirse orgullosa y así quisiese, en otra oportunidad, volver a estudiar junto a ella.

Esa fue la primera vez que, la perspectiva de intentar observar algo que no entendía, la animó.

Fin Drabble I. Estudio

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

N/A: ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. No pude evitar comenzar esta serie de drabbles con los sentimientos de Chrona… es que es a quien más se le nota que está enamorada, según yo xDu.

Sin hacer las notas de autora más largas que el drabble, solo me queda decir: ¡ Su review es mi sueldo! *agita una lata*

Nana recibe gustosa los comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos con respeto y regalitos cibernéticos(?):D

Bye bye, cuídense mucho mis amores y que el poder de la Inocencia y de la Bruja de la Resurrección los(as) acompañe siempre :B


End file.
